


Starry Night

by Nienna



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: First Time, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna/pseuds/Nienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a nice night, and Zaveid wants to make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> (late) birthday fic for my bff marlind @ tumblr !!

Zaveid was weird.

It didn’t take amazing observation powers to realize that, Sorey knew. Even him, sheltered as he was, could tell Zaveid wasn’t like anyone else. He refused to wear shirts, his pants hung so low they barely covered anything, and for some reason he always shoved his gun between his ass cheeks. His holsters were right _there_!

Yet despite his weirdness, Sorey couldn’t help but like him. Not that Sorey had much trouble liking people - for better or for worse - but Zaveid was funny, charismatic, and… pretty cool. Like, really cool.

In a weird way.

Therefore, Sorey didn’t really think twice when, one night, Zaveid approached him wearing his usual smirk. The party had set camp in a forest, and everyone was already asleep—everyone but him and Zaveid.

“Hey, Sheps,” he whispered, sitting next to him. “Can’t sleep?”

Sorey sat up, pushing his blanket aside. To tell the truth, he had been close to falling asleep, but now his curiosity had been piqued. “Hi, Zaveid. Is something up?”

“Nope, nothing in particular. Just feels like a waste to crash so early on such a nice night, am I right?”

That was true. The weather was cool, not too warm nor too cold, and the sky shimmered with stars, not a cloud in sight.

“I didn’t know you enjoyed stargazing, Zaveid.”

“Hey, I do have a sensitive side, you know?” His smirk widened. “Though I was thinking about… doing something a bit more _fun_ before stargazing, if you get what I mean.”

“Like… playing a game?”

Zaveid chuckled. “Well, some people would call it that. You up for it?”

“Sure,” Sorey replied, still not knowing what exactly Zaveid was talking about. “Should we go somewhere else, though? I don’t want to wake everyone else up.”

“Woah, didn’t know you were a loud one!” For some reason, Zaveid sounded _very_ excited. “C’mon, then. Into the woods we go.”

And so they did. As Sorey followed Zaveid through the trees, he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of bonding activity he had in mind—Sorey was still trying to grasp the concept of ‘babe hunting’, after all. So complex. Maybe he could ask Zaveid about it, after he taught whatever he planned to teach him tonight.

“And… here!” Zaveid exclaimed once they reached a small clearing. “Pretty sweet spot. Far enough from camp, eh? Wouldn’t want anyone to eavesdrop.”

Sorey raised his eyebrows. “Eavesdrop? Is this some sort of secret?”

“Well… it can be our secret, if you’re into that. Not everyone likes to boast, I guess.” Zaveid’s perpetual grin widened. “I’ll roll with that, Sheps. It’s a top, top secret. Not something I’d do with anyone, y’know?”

Something about this sounded… fishy. But Sorey would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. “Alright. You can trust me, Zaveid. I won’t tell anyone.”

Zaveid’s smile mellowed, and he placed an arm around Sorey’s shoulders. “Aww, Sorey! Now you’re melting my good ol’ heart!”

“It’s nothing,” Sorey blurted, feeling strangely flustered. “I mean, not revealing someone’s secret is just what a friend should do, right?”

And Zaveid’s smile was a smirk once more. “Of course. Well said, my _friend!”_ He removed his arm from Sorey’s shoulders and gave him a strong pat on the back, nearly sending him tumbling forward. “And since we’re such good friends, we shall partake in a wholesome and fun bonding activity. Can you guess what it is?”

Zaveid’s eyebrows were bobbing up and down, as if whatever he was implying was meant to be obvious.

“Uh,” Sorey muttered, completely clueless. “Not really.”

Zaveid laughed. “Okay, okay. What I mean is…”

And so Zaveid leaned close, putting both of his hands right in front of Sorey’s face. With his right hand, he formed a circle with forefinger and thumb—and then, grin wider than ever, extended his left forefinger, and…

Shoved it into the little circle. Again. And again. And again.

“Uhhh…”

“C’mon, Sorey,” Zaveid said, still repeating that same weird motion, now faster and more vigorously than before. “You know what this is!”

“I really, really have no idea.”

With a heavy sigh, Zaveid dropped his hands. “I mean _fucking_.”

Sorey chuckled. “Lailah would set you on fire if she heard you cussing like that.”

“No,” Zaveid said, shaking his head. “I mean _to fuck_. As in, the activity. Sex. Banging. Dicks touching. Ass stuff. The birds and the bees. Though we’re not making any babies. Hopefully.”

Sorey froze. Had he misinterpreted? Zaveid couldn’t possibly want to…!

“I’m… a bit confused,” Sorey finally muttered, scratching his cheek.

There was a loud smack as Zaveid slapped his own forehead. “Seriously? I’m running into walls here, Sheps. How can you _still_ be confused?”

“I mean… it seems like you are talking about… intercourse?”

Zaveid’s frustrated expression melted into a grin. “Yes! That’s it, Sorey! Intercourse! That’s _exactly_ what I’m talking about!”

“But then…” Sorey scratched his cheek. “Why would you want to do it if you don’t want to make babies? Isn’t that, like, the point?”

Zaveid’s grin disappeared even faster than it had formed. “Hell, no! That’s the furthest thing from the point!” For some reason, Zaveid looked terrified. He shook his head, collected himself, and then continued, “Listen, Sheps. ‘Intercourse’ is fun. That’s why I do it. I like fun things! Got it?”

For a moment, all Sorey did was stare at Zaveid—and then, he smiled. “Woah! I had no idea it was fun. The book I read didn’t say anything about that!”

Zaveid’s eyes widened. “You read a _book_ about it?”

“Yep! ‘The anatomy and physiology of humans’. I can lend it to you if we ever drop by Elysia!”

“Um… No, thanks. I’ll pass on this one.” He crossed his arms. “Have you ever read anything saucier? Like…” - he grinned - “…‘Men and women under the sheets’?”

“No,” Sorey said, face completely blank. “What’s it about?”

Zaveid groaned, though Sorey couldn’t understand why.

“Okay, Sheps,” he said after a pause. “So you know what I’m talking about. Intercourse, the fun kind, no babies. Wanna try it?”

“…Sure!”

Zaveid blinked. “You… said sure?”

It was Sorey’s turn to look surprised. “Of course. You said it was fun, right? Why wouldn’t I want to do it?”

Zaveid’s jaw dropped, and then he laughed, boisterous as ever. “Now that’s the spirit, Sheps! If only everyone else was as open-minded as you, I’d never have to go solo ever again!”

Sorey was about to ask a question, but Zaveid placed a finger upon his lips.

“Another day,” he said. “I’ll teach you about going solo another day.”

Sorey only nodded, fascinated.

“Okay,” Zaveid said, grinning, “Now that we’re good on this, are you ready to have some fun?”

“Yeah!” Sorey beamed. Then, after a pause, he added, “So… what do we do?”

Zaveid took a deep breath. “You… follow my lead. And tell me if anything doesn’t feel good. Got it?”

Sorey nodded. “Got it!”

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

Zaveid smirked. “I’ll blow your mind with my technique, Sheps.”

Sorey had no time to laugh at how silly Zaveid sounded, for in the very next moment Zaveid pushed him against a tree and pressed their mouths together.

He forgot how to breathe. Zaveid’s mouth was so warm, warmer than the flush in Sorey’s cheeks, warmer than a campfire flame. His teeth nibbled on Sorey’s lips, pried them open, his tongue sliding inside. Sorey did not know what he had been expecting but it… it wasn’t this.

Yet he did not hesitate to meet Zaveid’s tongue with his own.

Zaveid’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close, nearly lifting him off his feet. Zaveid’s bare chest was as feverish as his mouth, warm, so warm, even through all the layers of Sorey’s clothing. A myriad of new feelings flooded Sorey’s head, but the most prevalent one was that he really, really enjoyed this.

He didn’t know when he slid his arms around Zaveid’s neck, throwing himself into the kiss as ardently as Zaveid himself. The heat from Zaveid’s mouth filled his own, radiated to his entire body. And a new, different heat welled in his gut, clouding his mind, instilling in him a sense of desperation and _need_ he could not remember ever feeling before.

Zaveid shifted, his body pressing against Sorey’s, and a jolt of pleasure flashed through him. Zaveid did it again, moving his hips against Sorey’s own, and this time the pleasure was so much that Sorey moaned into his mouth.

Finally Zaveid broke the kiss, making Sorey gasp. Still holding their bodies close, Zaveid leaned in, his lips brushing against Sorey’s ear. “Did that…” he whispered, “Feel good?”

Sorey’s heart thundered in his chest. “Y-Yes,” he muttered, head swimming. “Really… really good.”

Somehow, he swore he felt Zaveid grin. “I’m glad.”

And then Zaveid’s mouth was on his own again, lips and teeth and tongue even hungrier than before. Now it was Sorey that desperately pulled him closer, starving, begging for more. Zaveid complied, shifting his hips like he had done before, building a rhythm that made Sorey’s head swim.

More, Sorey wanted more, yet he could not tell exactly what ‘more’ meant. But when he felt Zaveid’s hand ghosting down his body, trailing along his waist and down his hip, he finally had an inkling of what he wanted.

When Zaveid’s hand moved over Sorey’s belt, his heart nearly stopped.

“Is that…” Zaveid whispered, breaking the kiss again, “Is that okay?”

Sorey didn’t know what ‘that’ meant, yet something inside him told him, yes, yes, that was more than okay. But his head was spinning, spinning so fast he could not remember how to speak.

“Sorey?”

“Yes,” he finally said, sounding as if he had never been more sure of anything in the world.

The next thing he knew Zaveid was fumbling with the knot of Sorey’s belt, until it finally, _finally_ came undone. And then his fingers, clumsier than ever, unbuttoned Sorey’s pants, and—

_Oh_.

Sorey moaned, drawn-out and low, as Zaveid’s hand wrapped around his dick. His callused palm squeezed it slightly, sending an overpowering wave of pleasure that consumed every inch of Sorey’s body. And if Sorey thought he could not possibly feel anything sweeter, Zaveid’s hand began stroking him, slow movements that threatened to make Sorey come undone.

Sorey lost himself, barely aware of the string of gasps and moans leaving his lips, punctuated by Zaveid’s name. And then Zaveid’s mouth was upon his neck, kissing and licking and nibbling every inch of his skin, while the hand on Sorey’s cock moved faster, faster.

It was too much. The pleasure was overflowing, a dam ready to break, and in the next moment Sorey was crying out—

Zaveid squeezed him too hard, and it felt like hitting a wall.

“Sorry,” Zaveid muttered, “I forgot this was your first time… should’ve taken it slow.”

Sorey was panting, feeling so dazed he barely remembered where he was. It was impossible to think with Zaveid’s hand inside his pants. “W-What?”

“You know…” Zaveid began, and then slowly pulled his hand away. Sorey almost collapsed in his arms. “Woah. You okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” He was over-aware of every place where his body touched Zaveid’s, struggling to suppress the urge to pull him closer. “I’m okay.”

“My bad,” Zaveid said, “What I was trying to say is… I didn’t want you to come all over your underwear and pants, you know? Pain to clean up.”

Sorey blinked, confused.

“Oh, boy,” Zaveid muttered. “Let’s just say that when it feels _too_ good, you kinda piss all over yourself. Except instead of piss, it’s sticky white stuff. Get it?”

“Uhh. I guess?”

“Also, when that happens, you’re kinda… done. Like, it makes you really need a break. So if you got there, we’d need to stop. Get it?”

Sorey got it, and if there was one thing he knew, it was that he did not want to stop. Not so soon. “What do I need to do so I don’t… get there?”

“Well, if you were a total pro like me, you could easily hold it back.” Zaveid wiggled his eyebrows, though Sorey wasn’t sure he knew what he meant. “But since you’re still a newbie, I can give you a hand. I’ll just squeeze you a bit more when you’re about to come.”

In his dazed stated, Sorey struggled to process what Zaveid said, but no matter what it was, Sorey trusted him.

“You good?” Zaveid asked. “Wanna keep going?”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Thanks, Zaveid.”

“Heh, watcha thanking me for? I’m having as much fun as you are.”

“It just felt right to,” he said, smile still on his lips.

“Aww. You’re melting good ol’ Zaveid’s heart!” Despite his playful tone, the hint of a blush surged on his cheeks—and, a moment later, was replaced by one of his smirks. “Since you’re being such a good pupil, I’ll make it worth your time.”

Without another word, Zaveid dropped down to his knees.

“Zaveid?”

Instead of answering, Zaveid grabbed the band of Sorey’s pants and pulled it halfway down his thighs. Sorey gasped as the cool night air hit his skin - Zaveid had not only pulled his pants, but his underwear as well.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Zaveid said, chuckling. “Sorey Jr. is looking pretty happy to see me.”

“Sorey… Jr.?”

“Oh, sorry. Do you call your dick a different name?”

“I… I don’t call it anything. Am I supposed to?”

“It’s just nice to name the little guy, you know? Though in my case, it’s not so little.” He wiggled his eyebrows, and Sorey had to admit he felt a pang of curiosity. After a pause, Zaveid puffed his chest, and declared, “I have named mine… The Dickzilla.”

“Dick… zilla?”

“ _The_ Dickzilla.”

“Oh. Sorry. My apologies to… _The_ Dickzilla?”

“Now we’re talking!” Zaveid laughed, hard enough for Sorey to feel his warm breath again his skin. “The Dickzilla will be saying hi to Sorey Jr. pretty soon, Sheps.”

Sorey hoped that was the case. Part of him wondered if it was normal to have this kind of conversation while undressed and hard, or if it was just Zaveid being Zaveid.

“So, Sheps,” Zaveid finally said, running his index finger down the underside of Sorey’s dick. “You ready?”

“Y-Yes,” he blurted, shivering at Zaveid’s touch. Ready for what, Sorey could only guess, but he knew he wanted nothing more than to go on.

Zaveid licked his lips, casting a suggestive glance at Sorey. It was strange to look _down_ at Zaveid instead of up, yet Sorey’s heart raced just the same.

The next moment, Zaveid leaned forward and took Sorey’s cock into his mouth.

Sorey had thought nothing could possibly feel better than what Zaveid had already done, but he realized he had been so, so wrong. Zaveid’s mouth was much warmer than his hand, slick, smooth, wet, beyond anything Sorey could ever had dreamed. His breath was coming out in gasps, his legs so unsteady he wondered if his knees wouldn’t give away.

But Sorey couldn’t let them himself fall, or else this wonderful feeling would stop.

If that wasn’t enough, Zaveid’s tongue began trailing circles on the head of his cock, light and teasing at first, then harder, insistent. Sorey threw his head back against the tree trunk, moaning, knowing he would be on the ground if the tree wasn’t there to support his weight.

Panting, Sorey dared to glance down, and found Zaveid’s amber eyes staring straight into his own.

Without realizing what he was doing, Sorey buried his fingers into Zaveid’s hair. Zaveid’s eyes were still locked on his, as intense as ever, and somehow he managed to _smirk_ with Sorey’s dick in his mouth.

Then Zaveid was pressing his tongue against the underside of Sorey’s cock, moving his head to and fro to run his lips along Sorey’s length. Sorey tried to remember Zaveid’s talk of ‘holding back’, but thinking was impossible. There was a tightness in his gut, ready to unravel, and all Sorey could do was cling on to Zaveid’s hair and—

_“OUCH!”_

He looked down, and saw Zaveid’s teeth against his skin.

“Sorry,” Zaveid said, letting Sorey’s cock slide from his mouth and smiling apologetically. “I forgot not everyone enjoys having their dick bitten.”

Sorey panted, dizzy from having his climax delayed for the second time. “People… _like_ having it bitten?”

Zaveid grinned. “You’d be surprised at what people like.”

Later, Sorey would make sure to inquire more on that subject. But for now, he was too dazed to ask any questions.

“So,” Zaveid said, standing up and leaning close to Sorey. His lips, still glistening wet, widened into a smirk. “How did you like that, Sheps?”

Sorey’s cheeks were warm. “It was… really good, Zaveid.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear!” He placed his hands on his hips, looking as proud as he could be. “So… wanna give it a try?”

“Uh?”

“The Dickzilla here would enjoy some lovin’, I mean.” He patted his crotch, and Sorey couldn’t help but stare at the _very_ conspicuous bulge. “If you’re up for it, of course. No pressure.”

Sorey swallowed. “I’m… I’m up for it.”

Zaveid’s eyes widened, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips. “You… you sure? It’s fine if you don’t want to, you know. Plenty of other fun things we can do.”

He doubted he could do it as well as Zaveid, but… For some reason, he really, really wanted to try. “I want to,” Sorey said, not a sign of hesitation in his voice.

It took a moment for it to sink in, and then Zaveid’s face lit up into a beaming smile. “W-Well… if you insist,” he said, voice giddy.

Sorey hoped he wouldn’t disappoint him.

Zaveid leaned against the closest tree, placed his hands behind his head, and gave Sorey a glance that almost seemed shy. “So… whenever you’re ready, Sheps.”

Heart pounding, Sorey pulled his pants up and knelt in front of Zaveid. As he reached for Zaveid’s belt, his hand brushed over the strained fabric—and Zaveid let out a sound between a gasp and a moan. With boosted confidence, Sorey undid the buckle, and tried to pull down Zaveid’s pants in the same way he had done to Sorey’s.

The first thing Sorey noticed was that Zaveid wore no underwear.

The second was that The Dickzilla was _very_ happy to see him.

“H-Hey,” Zaveid muttered, and Sorey realized his face was redder than ever. “You… You don’t have to try and take it in all once, alright? I mean, it’s your first time so… Just… just licking and kissing is fine…”

Sorey nodded, mesmerized by Zaveid’s flushed cheeks.

Everything was so new and strange, and yet Sorey felt more eager than ever. Slowly, he raised his hand, until he wrapped his fingers around the base of Zaveid’s shaft. Zaveid let out a pleased sigh, voice deep and low. Sorey wasn’t sure _how_ he was supposed to ‘lick and kiss’ a dick, since Zaveid hadn’t really demonstrated it, but…

Swallowing, he leaned forward and ran his tongue down the underside of Zaveid’s cock.

Zaveid moaned, so loud it almost startled Sorey. Encouraged, Sorey did it again, slower and drawn out.

“S-Shit, Sorey,” Zaveid gasped, cheeks crimson. His breathing was coming in pants.

Sorey smiled, licked his lips, and took Zaveid’s cock in his mouth.

Zaveid’s surprised gasp faded into a low, long moan. Sorey hadn’t managed to take much more than the head - Zaveid had certainly made this look a lot easier - but that was enough to make Zaveid shudder in pleasure. It was a strange feeling, certainly not the white-hot pleasure of being on the receiving end, but… there was a thrill to it. A very, very pleasurable one.

Zaveid’s hand had moved to the back of Sorey’s head, urging him to go further. Sorey didn’t know how much more he could fit inside his mouth - Zaveid’s mouth was certainly bigger than his, was so was his dick, he had to admit - so instead he tried running his tongue over the head of Zaveid’s cock.

It worked. Zaveid moaned, hand tightening in Sorey’s hair, his cock pushing deeper into his mouth. Breathing hard through his nose, Sorey kept going, feeling Zaveid push further in every time Sorey’s tongue ran over his skin. By then, Zaveid was clinging on to a fistful of Sorey’s hair, breath punctuated by moans and whispers of Sorey’s name.

Sorey’s tongue lapped once again—and this time, Zaveid thrusted deep inside his mouth.

_Too_ deep.

Sorey began to choke, and Zaveid’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He immediately pulled back and let go of Sorey’s hair, eyes filled with concern.

“Are you okay?” Zaveid blurted, kneeling next to Sorey, who was trying to catch his breath. “Damn, I’m… I’m really sorry. You were just so good that I… I forgot…”

“It’s fine,” Sorey said, managing a smile. “My throat is a bit raspy, but I’m alright.”

It took a moment, but Zaveid’s anxious expression finally faded into a smile. “Proof that even the great Zaveid can make mistakes! Of course, as beautiful, talented, and stunning as I am, no one is perfect.”

Sorey couldn’t help but laugh, happy that Zaveid was back to his usual self.

“So…” Zaveid began, “You wanna stop for tonight? We can continue some other time if you’re not feeling so hot.”

_What?_ Stopping was the last thing Sorey wanted! Despite the small accident, he was no less aroused than before, and Zaveid… well, he hadn’t bothered to pull up his pants, and a single glance revealed that The Dickzilla was still in its ‘happy’ state. “We can go on,” Sorey said, not hiding the eagerness in his voice.

A smile tugged at one of the corners’ of Zaveid mouth, slowly widening into a grin. “Well now, how could I deny the Shepherd when he sounds so fervent?” He stood and placed his hands on his bare hips, thrusting them forward as he puffed up his chest. “There’s one thing I can still teach you, Sheps. My favorite part of this whole ‘fucking’ thing.”

Sorey raised his eyebrows, curious. “What is it?”

Zaveid smirked, and once more he performed that one strange gesture with his hands, forming a circle with his fingers while shoving another finger in it.

“…You’re gonna need to be a bit clearer than that,” Sorey said, scratching the back of his head.

“I was trying to be subtle, you know. Like a gentleman.” Zaveid placed his hands on his hips again. “I’m talking about dick in ass, Sheps. Mine in yours, or yours in mine, whatever rocks your boat. I can do it both ways, you know.” He grinned as if this was his greatest quality. “I’m a versatile man!”

Sorey tried to process what Zaveid had said. “Dick… in ass?”

“Yep! Sounds decadent, eh?” Zaveid wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’m… confused. Where are you going to put it?”

“What do you mean? The ass. There’s only one hole in there. Trust me, I’ve seen plenty of asses.”

No less perplexed, Sorey frowned. “You mean… the anus?”

“Ugh!” Zaveid made a face. “Don’t say that word! Such a turnoff, dude. But yeah, that’s what I mean.”

“But I… I poop from there!”

Zaveid’s expression was blank. “So?”

Sorey was about to ask if Zaveid didn’t find it gross, but that was Zaveid he was talking about. Of course he didn’t. “I didn’t know you could… well… put _that_ in there."

“You can put anything in your ass with enough lube and determination.” He grinned, reached into one of the holsters hanging from his pants, and pulled out a little jar. “Luckily, I always have plenty of both!”

Sorey’s eyes widened. “Do you always carry that around?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have invited you to a little sexcapade without bringing some lube, right? …Though actually, I do always carry it around.”

Well, so maybe the holsters _did_ have a purpose, if an unexpected one.

“So,” Zaveid said, “Up for it?”

“I’m… I’m not sure I get it. Wouldn’t putting something in there feel… a bit weird?”

“Well, it can be a bit painful at first. And some people don’t like it even after that.” Zaveid shrugged. “Their loss. I think it feels pretty great myself.”

“Better than being… the other one?”

“It’s different,” Zaveid said, scratching his chin. “I like both equally. If you’re nervous about it, you can be on the giving end.” He grinned. “Good ol’ Zaveid is always ready to receive any and all guests!”

Sorey hesitated. In truth, he… “I… I wanna see what it’s like. To be on the receiving end, I mean.”

Zaveid’s jaw dropped. “You… you sure?”

Sorey nodded.

“Wow… wow.” Zaveid grinned like a schoolkid. “Fear not, Sheps. Gentle Zaveid will take good care of you!” Not waiting another second, Zaveid kicked off his boots and finished stripping his pants. “Alright, I’m ready.”

Well… he certainly was, Sorey thought, his cheeks warming at the sight in front of him. Sorey knelt down to remove his own boots, then wondered if he should be stripping completely or just taking off his pants. Zaveid couldn’t really set an example since he was always half naked…

The Shepherd’s cloak had to go, regardless. He folded it neatly and placed it carefully on the ground along with his gloves—but before he could think about what to do next, Zaveid was standing right in front of him.

“Do you… do you need help?” Zaveid said, so close Sorey saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

Sorey swallowed, too. He could definitely strip by himself, but… “Sure.”

Once more Zaveid grinned, and his hands immediately flew to the first button of Sorey’s blue shirt. Despite Zaveid’s initial hurry, he took his time undoing the buttons, until he caught a peek of Sorey’s undershirt.

“Oh, shit,” Zaveid muttered. “Forgot you wore that.”

And then he zipped through the rest of the buttons in a matter of seconds, and without bothering to actually remove the blue shirt, pulled up Sorey’s undershirt until his chest was exposed.

Sorey was about to remark on how Zaveid wouldn’t be able to remove his undershirt without taking off his shirt first, but before he had the chance to say a word, Zaveid leaned down and licked one of his nipples. Sorey gasped, but Zaveid did not stop, instead sliding his free arm around Sorey’s waist as he trailed a series of kisses across his chest. He stopped at his other nipple, licking it slowly and then sucking hard, until Sorey couldn’t help but moan.

Zaveid finally pushed Sorey’s blue shirt to the ground, then pulled his undershirt over his head, letting it fall as well. A part of Sorey hoped Zaveid would go back to kissing his chest, but instead, it was Sorey’s mouth that Zaveid took in his own.

He did not complain, not as Zaveid tongue slid inside, not as Zaveid’s hands traveled down his back, trailing the curve of his spine and stopping on his hips. Zaveid pulled down his pants and underwear slowly, until they fell in a bundle at Sorey’s feet.

When Sorey felt Zaveid’s hands grab his ass, he was able to imagine just how good what they were about to do would feel.

“We should lie on the grass,” Zaveid muttered against his lips, and Sorey was quick to do it.

The grass was cold on his back, but soft enough to be comfortable. Zaveid leaned over him, his long hair falling like a curtain around Sorey’s head. For a moment, all they did was hold each other’s gazes, until Zaveid finally closed the distance between their lips.

It was just as good as the other times Zaveid kissed him, warm and messy and just a little bit rough. Zaveid’s hand traveled over his chest, tracing the curves of his muscles, pausing over one of his nipples and pinching it between forefinger and thumb. Sorey moaned into Zaveid’s mouth, barely thinking as he wrapped his arms around Zaveid’s neck.

Zaveid’s hand moved lower, trailing over Sorey’s stomach, then brushing lightly over his cock. Lower still it went, to Sorey’s inner thigh, sending a shiver up his spine. Then up again, until his fingertips were against Sorey’s cleft.

“Spread your legs…”

Heart pounding, Sorey did it immediately, spreading his legs as far as his flexibility would allow. Zaveid chuckled at his eagerness, pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and reached for the jar he had left on the grass.

Sorey watched as Zaveid scooped some of the jar’s content, then held his breath as Zaveid’s hand moved between his legs once more. When slick fingers touched his entrance, Sorey exhaled a long sigh, almost a moan. Zaveid’s fingers slowly trailed circles over it, while his lips went to Sorey’s neck, placing kisses over his skin.

If Sorey could’ve spread his legs any further, he would.

He was almost begging for Zaveid to go further when he finally felt one of his fingers press against the delicate skin, and slowly, oh so slowly, begin sliding inside.

It did feel a little weird. But also… strangely wonderful.

Sorey clung to Zaveid’s neck as a second finger pushed inside, breathing hard. Zaveid slid them in until Sorey could feel his knuckles flat against his ass. And, right as Sorey thought that would be all, Zaveid curled the fingers inside his body while pressing his thumb to the smooth skin under Sorey’s balls.

He gasped, a jolt of pleasure coursing down his body.

Zaveid grinned, then did it again, and whatever was happening made Sorey curl his toes and arch his back, moaning. On and on Zaveid went, rubbing that strange part of him that made him feel as _good_ as he did when Zaveid’s mouth had been on his cock.

And suddenly Zaveid stopped, leaving Sorey panting and clinging to his neck, desperate for more.

“I think that’s enough,” Zaveid said, pulling his fingers out of Sorey’s body.

Sorey tried his best not to whimper.

“Ready for the main dish?” Zaveid asked, smirk wide.

Sorey remembered just what they had decided to do, and his pounding heart drowned out all his thoughts.

Zaveid reached for the jar once again, popping the lid open and scooping a generous amount of lube. He sat back in a way that Sorey could get a good view of him, and slowly, so painfully slowly, began coating his cock with the substance. Sorey wondered if Zaveid was doing it like this on purpose, but _of course_ he had to be. Zaveid was Zaveid.

And the teasing glance he cast at Sorey answered any remaining questions he might have had.

Sorey counted the seconds until Zaveid was done, watching his hand rub his cock until it was glistening wet. Then, Zaveid leaned over him, wiping the excess lube on Sorey’s inner thigh, fingertips brushing over his ass.

Sorey’s breathing quickened.

“Ready?” Zaveid’s voice was a low whisper.

“Yes,” Sorey all but pleaded, wrapping his arms around Zaveid’s neck.

Finally, _finally_ , he felt Zaveid’s cock, wet and hard against his ass, pressing on his entrance. Sorey gasped, then held his breath as it slowly began pushing inside.

Oh, boy.

That was…

_‘A bit painful’_ , as Zaveid had said, did not begin to describe it.

Sorey closed his eyes, breathing hard through his mouth. A bit painful at first, that what Zaveid had said, and then it felt good. And Sorey _knew_ it could feel good, for Zaveid’s fingers alone had nearly driven him over the edge. Imagine how amazing this would feel once he got used to it. He had to endure.

He had to…

“Sorey?”

He opened his eyes, blinking a few times until Zaveid’s face came into focus.

“Shit, man,” Zaveid muttered. “Does it hurt a lot? I will pull out.”

“N-No,” Sorey’s voice was strained. “It’s fine. Just give me a bit of time.”

“You don’t look fine. You’re even tearing up.”

Zaveid shifted, but before he could pull out, Sorey wrapped his legs around his hips, keeping him in place.

“C’mon, Sorey,” Zaveid protested. “I know every guy likes to boast about taking a big cock, but when you end up so raw you can’t even walk, it’s just not worth it. Trust me, I’ve been there.”

“I’m not doing this to boast,” Sorey murmured. “I… I really want this, Zaveid.”

Zaveid blinked, as if unable to believe what Sorey had said. “Are you… are you sure?”

Sorey nodded, gaze resolute.

“Okay… we can give it a few minutes, then,” Zaveid said. “If it doesn’t stop hurting, I’ll pull out, and we can try again some other day. Deal?”

“Deal.”

They waited, Sorey lying quietly on the ground, Zaveid above him, supporting himself on his arms. It was quite amazing how steady Zaveid managed to be, even as time dragged on.

“Aren’t your arms getting tired?” Sorey asked.

“Pfft. With those guns? I could be here for _hours_.” Zaveid grinned.

Sorey couldn’t help but chuckle. “Regardless, sorry to make you wait.”

“Aw, don’t be sorry. Feels pretty good inside you, even without moving.”

A flush rose to Sorey’s cheeks. Hearing Zaveid say that was strangely thrilling. And, in truth…

It was beginning to feel good for him, too.

“Maybe…” Sorey began, “Maybe we can do something to pass the time?”

Zaveid raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Like… kissing?”

Surprise washed over Zaveid’s face, and then his lips widened into a grin. “You don’t need to ask twice.”

The next moment, Zaveid’s mouth was over his own.

Sorey was getting used to this, to Zaveid’s chapped lips, to his slick tongue, to his nibbling teeth. He wrapped his arms tighter around Zaveid’s neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, still amazed by just how _warm_ Zaveid’s mouth was.

And once again Zaveid did not limit himself to Sorey’s lips, trailing pecks along his jaw, sucking on his neck, biting his earlobe. Sorey’s breathing was coming in gasps, his legs tightening around Zaveid’s hips. He barely felt any pain anymore. In fact…

“Z-Zaveid,” Sorey blurted, struggling to speak as Zaveid kissed his neck, “You can… you can move.”

Zaveid froze. “You sure?”

“Yes… please.”

For a moment, Zaveid hesitated. Then, he slowly began pulling out, until only the head of his cock remained inside Sorey’s body. Sorey feared Zaveid had changed his mind and was stopping this whole thing, but before the thought could fully form, Zaveid thrust inside. All the way in, all at once.

Sorey cried out. There was a flash of pain, but it was soon drowned out by pleasure, pure, overpowering pleasure. Once again Zaveid pulled away and thrust deep inside him, and this time the pain was even dimmer, imperceptible once the pleasure washed over him. Zaveid kept going, slowly building a rhythm, and if he didn’t bother to ask if he should go on, it was because Sorey’s moans told him more than enough.

Before long Sorey could not feel the grass tickling his back, the song of cicadas, or the cold night air. There was only Zaveid, breathing hard into his ear, body warmer than the summer sun. Sorey’s nails dug into his back, urging him on, on, never to stop.

Zaveid shifted, and the next thing Sorey felt was Zaveid’s hand around his cock, squeezing almost too hard. Sorey held him tighter, and Zaveid began stroking him, thumb brushing over the head. It was almost too much, too much on top of Zaveid thrusting inside him.

Zaveid’s pace increased, even faster and rougher than before, his hand on Sorey’s cock nearly becoming clumsy as he tried to keep up the rhythm. And for the third time in that night Sorey felt the strange build up in his gut, the pleasure rising in waves, and he tried as desperately as he could to hold it back—for he wanted nothing, nothing more than to let this go on forever.

But then Zaveid’s low voice was in his ears, something between a moan and Sorey’s name, and all of his self-control slipped through his fingers.

Sorey let the dam break, arching his back as he finally released, crying out Zaveid’s name. He felt something warm begin to spill on his stomach, but it was vague and distant next to the climax consuming him. He rode out his orgasm, clinging as tightly to Zaveid as he could, feeling nothing but the feverish warmth of his body.

And the next moment Zaveid was moaning into Sorey’s ear, thrusts growing erratic as he released deep inside him. Sorey buried his fingers in Zaveid’s hair, gasping as Zaveid rode out the last of his climax, slowing down until he finally collapsed in Sorey’s arms.

For a while, all they did was lie still, dazed.

“Zaveid…” Sorey finally said, his voice a whisper. “You’re… heavy.”

“Uh? Oops.” Chuckling, Zaveid rolled to lie on the grass next to Sorey. “Sorry. Forgot you’re not that big.”

“It’s fine,” Sorey replied, unable to hold back a smile. For some reason, his first thought was that Zaveid was strangely endearing.

“So…” Zaveid turned his head to look at him, a hint of anticipation in his voice. “How was it?”

Sorey’s smile broadened. “Pretty good, Zaveid.” He saw Zaveid’s eyes widen. “Really, really good.”

Zaveid sat up at once, grinning. “And the great Zaveid blows yet another mind!”

Laughing, Sorey pushed himself up to sit—and immediately flopped back to the grass. “Z-Zaveid?”

“Hm?” Zaveid’s eyes scanned Sorey, lingering on his stomach, sticky and wet. “Need a handkerchief?”

“That’s… not it.” Though he could appreciate one, too. He was covered in… whatever that was called, and he was sure he could feel some trailing down his ass, too. “Do you have an apple gel?”

Zaveid smirked. “Sore, aren’t we?” He stood and walked over to where he had dropped his pants, fishing a gel from one of the pockets. Not bothering to dress himself, Zaveid sat next to Sorey again, and handed him the gel. “Here. Told you about taking too much at once.”

“But it was worth it,” Sorey said, popping the gel in his mouth. “Thanks, Zaveid.”

This time, Zaveid only smiled, dropping down on the grass to lie next to Sorey. “Anytime,” he said, voice warm. “Let me know when you feel like walking back to camp.”

Sorey nodded, smiling, and together, they watched the starry sky.


End file.
